


Collateral Damage

by orphan_account



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: IDK??????, Jace being a lil shit, Kidnapping, M/M, Magnus and jace arguing lots, Magnus being a worried boyfriend, OOC personalities???
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-25 12:20:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1648406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Magnus don't tell them anything! Don't say an-"<br/> A yelp cut him off as a fist was driven into his stomach. The phone was pulled away and this time it was Magnus who sounded panicked. <br/>"Alec? ALEC?" <br/>"Let's make a deal Magnus. And the refusal offer is me shipping your boyfriends head to your doorstep."<br/>((More chaptars to come))</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic is not a sexual based fanfiction I promise, ok so this is my first TMI Fanfic aaand yea. So hopefully the chapters arent too short, I know that on my FF.net account they were shorter than i had written them in Word Doc. But it could just be the font or whatever. Ok, enough of my rambling. Go ahead and read the Fanfic and I'll update chapters when they're done! I'm fairly sure that some chapters will have sexual content in them, but these chapters will be made so you can skip that chapter or whatever and not have the plotline messed up by skipping the chapter. ((sorta like DMMd)).

Walking alone wasn’t exactly how Alec planned on going back to the Institute, but supposedly Isabelle had to go, supposedly it was an emergency that Alec wasn’t allowed to go help with. Alec kicked a bottle cap that was lying on the sidewalk. It went skittering into the street and Alec lost sight of it when a car ran over it. He dug his chin down into the scarf he had around his neck. Alec continued walking down the street and kept his head down, watching his feet. He was walking fairly close to the street, avoiding people he spotted in his peripheal vision, weaving in and between people as they came towards him, that is until he bumped head straight into someone. Alec flinched, taking a step back and looking up at the same time, about to say sorry but stopping short when he was shoved to the right by oncoming people. The man in front of him seemed to glide along with Alec’s sudden sidestep to continue avoiding people. There were suddenly hands on his shoulders and pushing him backwards while another set of hands came out and started to pull him to the side.

Everything happened in the blink of an eye. One second he was on the crowded sidewalk and the next he was in a dark, silent alleyway. He suddenly lashed out, turning suddenly to move out of the way or get to a better position to punch or kick someone. But the opportunity never passed. More hands swallowed him before he could even think of resisting. Hands latched onto both his wrists and his forearms, his shoulders, sides and one hand tight in the back of his hair.  Alec pushed and pulled despite the dull pain, trying to get away. Only when he felt a harsh jerk on the back of his scarf did he cry out, the fabric biting into his neck and cutting off his air painfully. He kicked out, a sudden rush of either pride or hope running over him as it hit with a body. The force of his foot connecting not only shoved the person he kicked backwards but Alec as well. He felt bodies crash into his back and hold him upright, his restriction felt looser and he didn’t pause to let anyone get their hold back on him.

Alec pulled forward and suddenly went rigid, a pained breath knocking out of him as he felt a knife embed itself in his side, eye widening at the sudden shock of being stabbed.  The hands regained their grip on him and he could feel the cold metal of the knife as it was pulled out of him. His breathing was hard and laborious, the pain in his side blooming immensely as he caught his breath.

“Now then…”

A low voice drawled and the sharp tug on his hair made Alec wince. He was forced to look up, a gruff, hardy looking man glared down at him. The man’s face wasn’t in too good a condition. He had a scar close to his left eye and beneath the stubble on his face Alec could make out a tattoo on the man’s jaw. Alec quickly noticed the knife in his freehand, the blade glittering with blood down to the hilt. The man lifted the blade and set the tip of it under Alec’s chin. Alec held no fear in his eyes, shooting the man with the coldest glare he could. This seemed either amusing or funny to the man, seeing how a grin split his face.

“What a fierce look.  Such eyes shouldn’t hold such loathing.”

The hand in Alec’s hair tightened and he tried not to let his expression waiver, only until he felt the familiar burn of a stele against his skin. His eyes moved down, trying to see but the hand in his hair prevented it. He almost slipped up and asked what they were doing but it wasn’t even necessary asking anyway. He knew what they were doing, what was going on. He could feel the iratze working on the wound in his side.

“You’re Shadowhunters.”

The words spilled out of his mouth before he could stop them and he regretted how surprised his sounded.

“In a sense.”

The knife nicked the underside of Alec’s chin and his breath stopped short. A dark smirk played on the man’s lips.

“Don’t make this harder than necessary, Lightwood.”

“Who are you? How do you know who I am?”

The man glanced behind Alec and nodded curtly. The knife was pulled back just as Alec was shoved forward and slammed down, wincing as he hit the ground with his knees. The pain in his side had pretty much disappeared save for a dull ache and so Alec went to struggling again. It was a feeble attempt. His wrists were tied and his arms and shoulders were rung with more ropes. He could no longer move his arms or hands away from where they were pinned to his body. Alec stumbled as he was hauled to his feet, and it wasn’t until he tried to stand properly that Alec noticed he couldn’t move his legs at all. He looked down in a panic, good thing was that he still had his legs, bad thing was that he  caught a glimpse of a rune on his ankles. _A binding rune most likely._ He thought. Alec was forcefully dragged backwards and again, he tried to get free. _It’s pointless. There’s no way I can run away if I actually do get out of this_ …

His thoughts dispersed quickly when his back hit the leather cushioning of a car or vehicle. A man must’ve got in before him because he was right there waiting, and another man got in right by Alec’s feet and slid the door shut. _Cars don’t have siding doors. This is a van. Easier to spot if you’re trying to track down a car._ The engine finally started up and Alec’s mind raced. Ways of escape. How to get out of rope bindings. How to beat the shit out of someone without use of your arms and legs. The van suddenly lurched and Alec winced slightly as he was slung back in the seat he was laying on, his back painfully pinning his arms and hands back against the backing of the seat. The man in the passenger seat of the van suddenly pulled something out of his pocket, Alec couldn’t see where he was so the best he could make out was the man’s arm moving, fiddling with something he had in his other hand. The man’s hand came up and Alec saw a phone being held to his ear, _Who are they calling? A boss maybe?,_ until the receiver caught.

“Is Magnus Bane available?”

Alec’s stomach dropped and a wave of vertigo cut through him. _Magnus? Why Magnus?_ He could hear the warlock on the other side of the phone.

“This is he, who is this?”

The man grinned and turned, holding the phone out to Alec.

“Say hello to your boyfriend, Nephilim.”

Alec’s heart sped up and he started talking in a hurried panic.

“Magnus don’t tell them anything! Don’t say an-“

A yelp cut him off as a fist was driven into his stomach. The phone was pulled away and this time it was Magnus who sounded panicked.

“Alec? ALEC?”

“Let’s make a deal Magnus. And the refusal offer is me shipping your boyfriends head to your doorstep.” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrightyyyy. Here's the second chapter you guys. Ok well just know that I have exams all this week starting Tuesday. (it's sunday rn) and so I wont even have the third chapter written up for a whole week. But i promise you that I'll work on it as soon as I can. And so yea. I hope you will all have the patience to wait out that really long stretch. But i promise the third chapter will have you on the edge of your seat. any way yea. hope you enjoyed this second chapter!!! BYE!

The first thing he did was call the number back, only to get connected to a generic pre-recording of, ‘We're sorry you have reached a number that is no longer in service If you feel you have reached this recording in error please check the number and try your call again.’

Magnus’s hands shook and he clenched his jaw tightly.  The next number he dialed, the other end actually answered even if it felt like 400 years.

“If you’re gonna ask me if I wanna see you and Alec in front of Old Faithful then my answer is ‘no’”

“…Alec is gone.”

Jace would’ve made a joke had it not been for Magnus’s soft but worried tone.

“Gone…What?”

“He’s….He’s been kidnapped. Like taken, someone has him in captivity. He isn’t here. Maybe…You know maybe we can track him I have a bunch of his-”

“Magnus. Slow down.”

Magnus stopped pacing in the parlor and ran a hand through his hair, he hadn’t gotten around to drenching it with gel and glitter yet and he doubted he would now.

“Ok first off how do you know he’s been kidnapped. Maybe he’s just late getting home?”

“…you felt something didn’t you.”

“What?”

“I can hear it in your voice. You sound…uneasy, like you just threw up and then swallowed a handful of sand and glass.”

“Ok, ouch.”

“Plus I got a phone call. Whoever has him wants a ransom paid in full and…”

“…and what?”

“They want Maryse and Robert in exchange for Alec. Or more verbatim, they want Maryse and Robert to meet up with them.”

“Where? Do they have to be alone.”

‘It’s just like you to not ask why.’ Magnus muttered under his breath and continued with his words.

“Some warehouse. They didn’t specify but they said they were going to give me another call and give me an address with it.”

“I’m going to go with them.”

Not a blink of hesitance, right off the bat Jace answered and it made Magnus feel like they were on a clock, racing to beat the time.

“No, not just you. Contact the Cla-Jace? Hello?!”

Magnus pulled the phone away from his ear and glared at the little red button flashing. _Did he just hang up on me?_ Magnus’s fingers twitched, wanting to call Jace again, ask him about a plan, ask him what he should do or maybe yell at him for hanging up without a proper goodbye. Magnus roamed his living room, going to his bedroom, and then the kitchen, back to his bedroom, then to the living room, down stairs then back up again. Pacing wasn’t doing him any good, he finally decided, and sat down on the couch with his nerves on end.

An hour later and Magnus received a text from Jace;

**< ^> I’ve told Clary, Izzy, and Simon. Clary told Jocelyn who told Luke, who told Maia who told Jordan. Anyway, word’s gone out without meaning to… And more people know than needed but that’s ok, that means more people to help look and more chances to find out where Alec is. <^>**

Magnus thought Jace’s text was a bit panicked, but then again Magnus was sure everyone was a bit panicked at the fact that it was some random day that a shadowhunter’s gone missing now. Suddenly Magnus’s phone rang a few minutes after and he picked it up quickly.

“Jace?”

“Magnus I…”

Magnus’s breath caught.

“Alec? Alec are you ok?”

“I’m fine…I’m ok. They have the location for you.”

_They?_ So it isn’t just one person.

“Alec can you tell me where you are? What can you s-“

“Magnus Bane I suggest you keep to the conversation topic?”

Magnus’s blood ran cold at the sudden raspy, bored voice accompanied by a sharp metallic click. _A gun being loaded._ But Alec’s voice never wavered.

“Listen. Tell my parents they have to go to the old warehouse on the outskirt of town. You should know the one, it isn’t hard to miss.”

“…”

“Magnus?”

“I’m here.”

“…I love you.”

It was barely a whisper and then the phone cut off right after. It just cut off as soon as ‘you’ left Alec’s mouth and before Magnus could even comprehend what words were spoken into his ear. _I love you._ It didn’t sound like an I love you… It sounded too much like a goodbye. A goodbye Magnus had been so familiar with. A goodbye like Alec was never going to see Magnus again. And it hurt. Magnus wanted to scream or throw his phone or disappear or maybe all of the above. A small sob pushed its way from Magnus’s throat just before a pounding set of knocks rattled his loft door in its frame. Magnus gathered his composure. _Stop feeling like this, this isn’t like you._ Magnus rushed over and opened the door slightly to meet a very tired and very worried looking Jace, before Magnus even opened the door he said ‘Alec just called’ and Jace suddenly looked interested, concerned.  

“Is he ok.”

“I don’t know. He claims to be.”

“…He’s lying then.”

An awkward but very tense silence fell over the room and the loft.  And then it was Jace’s quiet voice that broke it.

“Why don’t they just call Maryse and Robert directly? Why use a middleman? Why do they even need Alec? Having him as counterweight or an advantage wont help them. Alec won’t talk nor give them information, so….”

“Maryse and Robert can’t be their main target. Whatever group has him they have to be a Downworlder or Shadowhunter. One, they addressed Alec as ‘Nephilim’ and two, they called me. You don’t just randomly call _the_ Magnus Bane. ”

“If Alec is being held for ransom then why just _him_?”

Jace sounded frustrated and invited himself into Magnus’s apartment.

“They could’ve easily gotten Isabelle. She told me she went to Simon’s but he wasn’t there. And Simon told me that he hadn’t contacted Isabelle at all today. Which leaves the fact that it wasn’t Simon that texted Isabelle to come. So why lead her off and _just_ get Alec.”

“Maybe they’re trying to get to you, too?”

“Keep in mind that Alec being gone affects you too.”

“Yes but anyone smart would know not to get under my skin.”

Jace sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

“Ok. Location? They told you right?”

“…Alec did, yes.”

Jace turned and clapped his hands together and pointed the pressed hands at Magnus.

“Alright so where am I going to then?”

“You’re staying here while Maryse and Robert and members of the Clave go. Not you.”

“The Clave wont help!”

Jace went tense like a bowstring, his hands set impossibly tight by his sides now, his jaw clenched. His voice came out low and controlling.

“He’s _my_ parabatai. I’m going, like it or not.”

Magnus stood silent before letting out a long sigh.

“If you’re going then I’m going too.”

Jace almost looked smugly satisfied and relaxed.

“What’s the location.”

“The old warehouse outside the city.”

“The one about to cave in? With the bad rust damage?”

“That would be the one.”

“…Do you think Alec is there?”

“I don’t know. Maybe….maybe not.”

“I think we should go check it out before Robert and Maryse go.”

“Just us alone? We don’t now how many people will be waiting there.”

“Fine, let’s take Izzy, Clary and Simon.”

“Five isn’t enough.”

“Maia and Jordan.”

“Neither is seven.”

“Luke and his pack?”

Magnus grinned. “Now you’re talking.”


	3. Chapter 3

Everything was black, at least that he could see. Which was not at all; no sight whatsoever. 

“Keep going.”

A harsh shove from the back rushed Alec foreword, making him stumble and barely catch himself by walking faster. A firm hand suddenly stopped him on his shoulder. A hand that suddenly wanted Alec down and pushed, making Alec have no choice but to kneel. His knees connected hard with the concrete and he managed to quiet a wince. He felt the burn of a stele on the back of his neck and he suddenly tried to yank himself foreword. If they were putting a binding rune on his neck he wouldn’t be able to move at all. Game over. But another game over hit when Alec couldn’t pull away from the burn, couldn’t escape the stele. A loud crash to his right, a little bit ahead of him, distracted him enough to make him hold still. He blinked and suddenly could see through, he was guessing, the blindfold. _A seeing rune?_ And suddenly the blindfold was gone and Alec almost asked for it back.

It was bright, blindingly bright. He was already breathing hard from the sudden adrenaline from feeling the stele, making his shoulders rise and fall quickly. _Is it getting warmer?_ Alec had to keep his eyes squeezed shut and a low chuckle hung in the air around him. Alec let out a frustrated breath and tried to open his eyes; he had to look down and squint, his hair hung low to hide his eyes just enough. He blinked hoping his eyes would adjust to the startling white light. Alec glanced up, chancing fate to see. He only caught a glimpse of feet, bent knees of a man sitting in a chair in front of Alec. Eventually it hurt too much to look up further than the man’s waist. The man shifted, and Alec caught a name on the bottom of the boot that came around to rest against Alec’s knee.  _Constantine? Christopher?_

“What? You gonna just use me as a foot stool until my parent’s show up?”

“I don’t plan on using you in that manner.”

The man’s voice stayed calm, not a hint of humor or harshness in his voice, it was more than confusing. The man’s other foot moved foreword, and Alec almost flinched back when it continued going foreword, right until it rested between Alec’s legs. Alec took in a sharp, audible breath when the man pulled his foot up firmly and damn it all because Alec felt his shoulders start to tremble faintly.

“What do you think?”

A silence followed the man’s question. Alec didn’t know if he was talking to him or to some other person. But Alec was sure that he was a bit anxious…. scared really. The man moved, his feet retreating and the metal of the chair scraping against the ground sounded like a shriek of pain as the chair was pushed back.

“Well if you’re askin’ me,”

Another pair of feet came into view, and stepped closer. Alec felt a grip on his chin and his head was forced up. He had to shut his eyes at the sudden intense light that had direct access now to reach his sight. 

“looks like an angel.”

Alec could hear the grin on the man’s face by the tone in his voice. He barely managed to crack one eye open just a bit, the other opening a second after. The man had a much softer face than the previous, but he was definitely taller. Intimidation rolled off the man’s broad shoulders in waves. And yes, Alec felt very very intimidated. The man had stunningly hazel eyes that watched Alec with such ferocity and chapped but smooth looking lips that had a nick on the left side of his bottom lip. Alec had to grit his teeth to stop himself from talking, spitting out a snide comment he was sure would earn him a punch to the face.

“An angel fallen straight from God’s side.”

The man muttered cruelly soft and sweet, and he grinned. His voice and the way he was looking at him made Alec’s stomach churn in the nastiest way. Alec quickly yanked his head to the side and down, ripping his chin from the man’s hold and trying to avoid him altogether. Alec didn’t believe this man was human, he looked it but Alec could tell there was something….some _animal_ under the façade.

“Stand up.”

“Quit fucking me over with your eyes and I might.”

Alec couldn’t stop himself from snapping at the man and as the words left his lips he froze, awaiting a punch, kick, or slap. Nothing came and Alec did not dare look up.

“Stand up before I break your legs so you have an excuse to not stand.”

Alec swallowed, slowly clambering to his feet reluctantly. It wasn’t too difficult; he was kneeling already, halfway there from standing either way. Alec took a deep calming breath as he stood up. He could finally start to see and he glances to the side to see where he was. Another large metallic crash sounded through the probably large room he was in, and the whiteness got brighter…and hotter. Alec had to look down again, his eyes shut tight again too. He could feel the heat rolling around the room and it made him feel dizzy and sick to his stomach. His legs buckled under himself and he sat on the floor, feeling more defeated than anything. _Defeated by extreme heat. Way to go_.

“Heh, look at you. Can’t even stand. Can’t focus. Can’t breath.”

Footsteps held company with the onslaught of demoralizing words. And as he said them, most of them began to amplify. His legs felt useless now, he couldn’t hear himself think, and breathed heavy for air that seemed too thick to breath.

“Can’t even talk back? No snappy response.”

Alec didn’t even want to open his mouth anymore save for breathing. It was like he was being controlled with the words coming from the voice circling him. Suddenly, without Alec noticing, a hand found it’s way to the ropes across Alec’s chest and hauled him up to his feet with them. Alec narrowed his eyes, looking at the man with hazy eyes.

“My, my. I hope they didn’t overdose you.”

“…you drugged me?”

“We know you’re strong, Alec. It’s just a little something to keep you at mundane strength.”

The way the man said his name sent a cold shiver down Alec’s back. It made him feel like he was thrown off a bullet train right into 5’oclock freeway traffic. It was sympathetic which made it hurt. This guy didn’t want to do this, Alec knew it. Alec relaxed slightly and the man grinned, it was a sinister small thing but being under it’s influence almost made Alec whimper. Or maybe this guy did want to do this. Maybe he...

Alec shot the man a glare, suddenly feeling empowered, a dark grin crossing his lips and for a split second the man holding him looked worried and confused.

“Many mundanes are strong.”

“But not most.”

The man let go of the ropes harshly shoving Alec back. Alec stumbled, breath catching as he wasn’t quick enough and started falling backwards. He knew he couldn’t stop his fall back and his mind reeled with the forethought that either it would hurt to the point of screaming or the force would break his arms. He knew his speed was reduced because of whatever they did to him, but he tried to twist anyway. It didn’t quite work, he was expecting this, and landed on his shoulder with a sharp cry of pain. _Better than a broken arm_. He was too busy with the pain in his shoulder to notice the foot coming to him, and gently nudging him over onto his stomach. Suddenly, as if a sobering rush swept over him, he glanced back, hypersensitive of the sudden release of pressure over his body. The ropes were cut and all his senses were screaming ‘run’. Alec twisted, obviously surprising the man behind him hearing as he yelped when Alec turned his lower half, his legs closing shut around the man’s arms. A dull bite of pain rushed through his thigh but he ignored it simply because he didn’t notice it too much. Again Alec twisted, Making the man either mover or risk his arms breaking, sadly the man moved. Alec socked a hard punch into the guys jaw and rolled to the side, getting to his feet and running. More crashes sounded all around him. It didn’t seem possible but the lights got brighter, causing Alec to have to come t a stop and shield his shut eyes with his arms.

_Damnit damnit damnit._ Alec took a step back and white hot pain shot through his left leg. It hurt enough to the point where it worried Alec; he looked down to find a large gash in his jeans along his thigh, a mirroring bloody gash deep in his leg. It made Alec’s stomach lurch and his head spin looking at how much blood there was. _When did…? Shit. That little bite of pain wasn’t small. I must’ve sliced my leg against his knife; Of course of course I’m so dumb. How else did he cut the ropes? Of cou-_ And Alec’s thoughts dispersed as he was pulled back with a tug of his shirt. Alec whirled around despite the pain in his leg, readying himself for another punch when a hand came out and grabbed his wrist. A fist was jammed into his stomach and Alec crumbled.

It was like the last blow to break him. Everything hurt; His arms and wrists hurt from being in the constricting ropes, shoulder at a dull but painful throb from when it took the brunt of his fall, his thigh now overbearing everything and his stomach feeling like someone was hammering at it with an iron ball. His body thrummed and he took heavy breaths, his chest rising and falling quickly. A small pained cry pushed past his lips as a hand wrapped around his neck. Tears clung to the edges of his eyes as the grip tightened slowly and he struggled, trying to get air that he desperately wanted to be heaving into his lungs right now. The grip finally got tight enough to where black spots danced in his vision and he swore that his throat was about to be crushed into nothing. Before he could pass out he was thrown foreword, landing in a heap, coughing and gasping. There was yelling, it was muffled behind the pounding in his head, and instructions shouted out, footsteps all around. Alec’s stomach lurched sickeningly as fingers dug into the gash in his thigh. Alec wanted to scream, the pain was unbearable and he thought he was going to pass out. Turns out he did scream, it was a broken painful scream, but a scream none the less. He was suddenly yanked down, being drug along the floor and Alec glanced down to see if he could kick off whoever was holding him.

And as he opened his eyes, he watched the man dragging him burst into blue flames. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Alec :(((( Anyhow. oooh whoever is there? *suspense* but yea. this chapter was hard to write and i hope you guys enjoyed it with the same amount of crying that happened during my exams. lol. I'll start working on the fourth chapter after I go to the con this weekend. ye ye ye. alrighty. bye.


	4. Rescue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I'm sorry. I've been procrastinating and procrastinating. OH I ALSO JUST GOT THE CITY OF HEAVENLY FIRE SO THATS ALSO ANOTHER REASON AHHAHA. But yea anyway. Here's the Fourth chapter. And I dunno if this is the end or not. But I will be on a semi-hiatus. enjoy your chapter! <3  
> (im also sorry this chapter is short like the first chapter. eue)

The car ride out to the outskirt of town was both tense and silent. Magnus was driving, going 75 in a 65 mph zone, weaving in and out the slow law-abiding cars. Jace sat in the passenger seat while Isabelle, Simon, and Clary were packed in the backseat. There was not much choice but to listen to the car motor and the buzzing of the group of motorcycles following in tow, Luke and his pack. The only people not with them were Jordan, Maia, and Jocelyn. The Praetor had called off Maia and Jordan on some scouts work, and Jocelyn had gone off to the Clave to discuss the matters of what was happening.

Magnus suddenly swerved the car across five lanes of traffic to get off on the exit. Jace had grabbed the handle above the door as well as Simon and Clary but Isabelle wasn’t so lucky, getting shoved up against Clary. Magnus accelerated once on a straight-shot road. Going 12, 14, 20 mph over the speed limit. The illuminated highway slowly but surely started fading back behind them, along with the city, which could hardly be seen now. On the other hand, the warehouse was maybe half a mile away and it was definitely seeable; it was lit up like a beacon, light pouring out of every hole and window. As they drew closer, figures outside the warehouse could now be identified as people standing guard.

Jace was already grabbing his sword at his side and the shuffling in the back sounded like Isabelle, Simon, and Clary getting ready too. Isabelle leaned over to Simon and muttered something before Simon nodded and switched seats with her. Magnus turned off the headlights and cabin lights as they neared the warehouse. In the rearview mirror there were no longer loud motorcycles, but rather a harsh darkness.  When Magnus looked back to the road he almost slammed on the brakes as a dark russet werewolf darted across the road. He cursed under his breath and more and more werewolves became viable along the car and then vanishing in the dark.

“They seem to be a bit excited don’t they?”

No one responded to Magnus’s comment. The people standing in front of the warehouse, now within view, were all equipped with daggers, swords, and dirks. Magnus slowed the car down to 10 mph and doors opened. Magnus glanced back and saw Isabelle and Jace rush out.

“HEY! The car is still…..ugh, Lightwoods.”   

When Magnus had the car stopped, more of a slam the brakes everyone get out NOW, there was fighting going on already. A few moments later, punching and flinging people away, and Jace and Magnus were inside. The interior was…. interesting to say the least. Six sports stadium lights were posted in a circle around the center of the warehouse. Both Jace and Magnus honed into the figures in the middle of the circle. A man was holding Alec, unmistakably Alec, by ropes around his torso. Alec’s hands were tight fists behind him and his mouth moved quickly with a sneer. The man seemed irritated by whatever he said and his mouth moved as well and shoved Alec back. Jace rushed foreword just as Magnus turned and was about to say something. He quickly reached for Jace with a shout. Jace was too far ahead and someone else seemed to have the same idea of stopping him, a man came from the side and roughly grabbed Jace by the shoulder as Alec hit the floor. Jace turned, punching the man in the jaw. When Jace glanced back for Magnus he looked around because Magnus wasn’t anywhere Jace could see at the moment.

Everything seemed to speed up now, Jace had kicked the man off him and turned to go to Alec, just in time to see Luke run over, now human, and take out a knife, nudging Alec over with his foot and kneel down and cut the ropes. Alec was either not looking or panicked to the point of being unaware because he twisted, with the obvious intent of injuring whoever was above him, which was sadly Luke. His legs braced against Luke’s arms and he turned his hips, forcing a cry from Luke as he was forced to roll and on the way down Alec landed a punch to Luke’s jaw. Wolves started to pour into the building, fighting off as many people as they could while avoiding casualties at all costs. Alec got up and started running, he didn’t get too far when a loud crash of one of the stadium lights being turned on echoed in the warehouse.

Alec stopped, his arms coming up to shield his eyes and he stumbled back, obviously dazed. Jace felt the frustration of Alec as he started running towards him and suddenly four men closed in on both. Luke was running for Alec too and snatched the back of his shirt. Jace was caught and hauled back just as Alec’s wrist was caught when he whirled around to punch Luke. Luke was on the ground now, snarling at a man that has a knife. Alec was quickly yanked to the side and punched harshly in the stomach.  Jace thought that by a slim chance that they had knocked out Alec because he curled in and then went limp. Alec was breathing hard and started struggling again as a hand grabbed his throat. Jace finally was able to break free of his current opposer and got there right as Alec started to stop struggling. Jace’s knife dug into the man’s side, causing him to shove Alec foreword with a shout. Alec broke his fall with his hands and he coughed and gasped in air that Jace was sure felt great to have now but at the moment he really needed to be on his feet and running. Jace yelled at Alec, telling him to get out but he seemed way too dazed to hear him. It was now that Jace noticed that Alec was bleeding from his thigh, an angry red gash visible through his jeans. Jace’s attention was called away from Alec when the man he stabbed took a heard step back, knocking Jace back as well.

Everything seemed to run cold and still when he heard Alec scream. The painful, weak sound caused most of heads to turn and look. But it wasn’t much until a second later the man grabbing Alec’s thigh burst into blue flames. The fire was out as quick as it was started and Alec lay with heavy breathing and tears in his eyes.  His gaze flicked up and Magnus had walked over the charred figure on the ground next to Alec. It was right around here that the fighting has seemed to die down and Jace tripped the man in front of him, rushing over to Magnus and Alec. Magnus was knelt down by Alec, brushing hair away from his forehead.

“Magnus?”

“I’m here. Just breath ok. Jace is coming over. He’s going to heal up your leg.”

Jace came down on the other side of Alec, the side Magnus wasn’t on which also happened to be his injured side and his stele was in his hand in no time at all. Alec turned his head and Jace met his eyes, which were hazed and unfocused. Jace set his jaw and focused his attention down to Alec’s hurt leg. He drew a knife out and saw half the people gathered flinch a little.

“Calm down all I’m doing is amputating his leg’s all.”

No one laughed. Jace took the knife up at the end of the tear in Alec’s jeans and split it all the way to his ankle, pulling the halfs away and barely noticing Alec’s shiver. He set the knife aside and set the stele against Alec’s leg, carefully drawing an iratze over the gash. Alec’s hand found the hem of Jace’s shirt and pulled, a soft wince rushing through his grit teeth. Jace muttered a sorry and finished, pulling Alec’s hand away from his shirt gently.

“We need to get him out of here. Alec, can you walk?”

“I-I can try…”

Everyone backed up a bit as Magnus and Jace helped Alec up. It took a little while but eventually Alec was able to stand on his own. Jace glanced at Simon, telling him to go start the car.  Magnus kept a hand lightly on Alec’s lower back, despite Alec’s protests of ‘I got it. I got it.’  And all the mattered now was that Alec was safe.

 


End file.
